No Pain, What Game!
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: This is a Lemon / Bondage one-shot! from twilight! hope you like it :D


**This is a Jacob Black from Twilight Lemon/ Bondage !**

Name: Lauren  
Age 16  
Past: she just moved to Forks with her mother and step-father. Her mom doesn't care about her and her step-father beats her almost everyday. she is very shy and is scared to be around people.  
Looks: has black hair with red streaks brown eyes is short and slim.

Up, Up and Away!

-x-x-x-x-

* * *

Her footsteps echoed down the empty street as she tried ignoring her aching flesh. Another day another beating. It just wasn't fair! Whatever she did it wasn't enough for them, and if she didn't do anything then hell will descent; not that it didn't every day, but hey, she couldn't just go around telling people about her problems. She often wondered how her neighbors didn't respond when she first started yelling in pain.

She huffed, dragging a slim finger over her bruised right arm. She couldn't even move it, not that she never felt the pain before. She was sure that her bone was damaged more then before. Why did he have to use a baseball bat to beat her? She didn't remember doing something bad that day, so what happened ?

"I can't even open my mouth in front of that man ... " she muttered, gulping and stopping in mid-tracks to look at the forest near her.

If she could just disappear in that forest... even if she could be eaten by some weird animal, or killed by a vampire, or ripped to shreds by a werewolf, anything would be better then to just stay at home and get beaten all the time, and for nothing.

"But, at last, Vampires and Werewolf don't exist!" she sighted in a sad tone. She believed in magical creatures, in those who could bring death and destruction to the human race.

"Who said that we don't exist?" a smooth and husky voice floated to her ears, as a dark human-shaped shadow materialized out of nowhere in front of her.

Gulping, she didn't back down, ready to run away, like any other perfectly normal human. But she wasn't normal, not with a past and present like hers. She could never be normal. She didn't respond to the strange question, and just stared at the pale figure that got closer to her.

_'Finally, someone that could end my miserably life! And a vamp non the less !'_ she cheered darkly in her head.

Closing her eyes, she waited for the hit and the delicious pain that would signalize the end of her life. But the dark chuckle made her open them again. The man, because it was a man, with long black hair, crimson eyes, and very pale and hard skin, stood so close to her beaten form that she could just stretch her hand just and inch from were it currently was, and touch the beautiful creature that stood there. The guy was freaking analyzing her.

"Just kill me already!" she huffed angrily when the vampire took a step back.

He didn't respond, but the next second the creature disappeared, vanishing to god knows were, to eat another human.

_'Oh... what the hell was that?'_ she screamed in her head.

"You come back here you son of a bitch! Why the hell didn't you kill me? Aren't I a good prey for you, you bastard ! Idiotic vampire! Moron! " she huffed, tugging at her bloody T-shirt, trembling with anger.

Death stood three inches away from her and, after mere seconds, just disappeared into thin air, letting go of a vulnerable prey like her! Oh, the humiliation !

A deep growl made her stop in her rant and turn around, ready to face any danger that may come. She was desperate now! Why the hell didn't that creature kill her, so that she could finally be free from the world. Not that anybody cared for her life!

A reddish wolf appeared right in front of her, his teeth out, shining in the moonlight as he growled deep and angry. His brown-black eyes were looking at her up and down!

"What? Am I not good enough to kill ? " she screeched, angry as hell, trembling.

A purr rumbled from the wolfs chest. It wasn't a normal wolf, you could say that at least, so why didn't it attack her? What was wrong with her now? The furry thing didn't have to eat her, just kill her. One bite and everything will be perfect!

Shaking with something that sounded like laughter, the werewolf came closer to her and touched her forehead, still laughing. Now she was pissed ! What was she any way? A vampire refused to kill her and now a werewolf was making fun of her. What was so funny any way?

The red furry thing grabbed her hand, tugging softly at her T-shirt and pointing with his head to his back. A ride? What did the thing planed to do?

Hopping on the wolf, and holding tight to his neck, Lauren closed her eyes, ready for any trouble that could come. When the giant thing started running she could swear that she left behind a part of her organs, especially her stomach. The wind rushed around her, as she trembled with cold on it's back. Sure, he was very warm and furry, but she still was cold, and she was sure she will definitely freeze to death.

When everything stopped spinning around her, Lauren opened her eyes only to remain with her mouth agape, and unable to move. She was in LaPush, even if she never went there. Why did the wolf bring her here.

Growling playfully, the wolf shook her off of his back and the same thunderous giggle rumbled deep in his throat when she fell on her butt and groaned in pain. Her hand still hurt, and her broken bones and bruised body ached in pain, reminding her of her parents and the beatings till now.

Turning her head to the forest she nearly chocked on a breath when four or five enormous wolf jumped in the clearing where she and her savior or future killer stood. They circled her and growls echoed within the forest.

"Not to be rude, but if you don't want to kill me then let me find a place were I can hand myself or direct some vampire to come and kill me ok? " Lauren made all the heads turn to her as the reddish wolf laughed again.

When they all started shaking and transforming back to a human form, she nearly fainted. They were all boys and, above all, naked! Hiding her eyes with one hand and turning her head to one side, so that they could change into some clothes, she waited.

"What do you mean Jacob : the leach just sniffed her out and then ran away? I understand that Edward read his mind and told you that this human was in danger before you arrived there, and above all, the leach was not there any more, but she chased him off ? " the one that seemed like the leader made that rude remark.

"Excuse me for chasing off a kind vampire !" she huffed in annoyance.

"Kind?" the boys said in one voice, their faces going black with anger.

"Yes!" Lauren nearly yelled. " You try living with a step-father who beats you close to death every night and then we can talk! And above all, when I finally find someone kind enough to take my life away, I chase the guy away! What a cruel life!" she yelled at them, stomping her feet, shaking with anger, forgetting all together about her injured hand.

They kept the silence for another five minutes or so, before Jacob, the once reddish wolf spoke, making her retreat with hurt in her eyes.

"Then why don't you kill yourself ? Why are you waiting for another person to come and take your life? If you want to die that badly why don't you take your own life?"

"Because I'm too chicken to do so! If you knew what I know then you would never talk to me like this! I never did something to deserve this!" tears streamed down her face as she turned around and ran into the forest, getting lost the next second.

But she didn't care if the world ended right there, if she would get lost in this forest forever, or if the vampire would find her and finally kill her. Heck, she finally met up with some weird creatures, creatures that shouldn't exist and she was angry like hell and didn't even bother to think about their existence.

_'What is wrong with me this days? And why am I getting so worked up because of that guy?'_ she sighted, sniffing, and feeling her consciousness fled away.

The next thing she felt was the cold night air brushing her heated skin and the nothing. All black.

When she woke up she was in a small house, in a bed and she had this weird thingy strapped to her arm. She knew what it was but she didn't need it.

_'Good! Now I faint because I haven't eaten in what... four days? Well... I got a lot of punches and kicks but not food! And who bloody cares about me any way?'_ she thought desperately, getting up and pulling out the needle from her skin.

"Where do you think you are going?" a deep and husky voice made her jump and turn around, immediately feeling the pinch of pain in her arm.

"Out! I don't need your fucking help any way, you over grown mutt !" she spat, but received only an amused chuckle from the big and broad male that stood before her.

Jacob really liked this strange and fiery girl. Hell, if there was no pain, where could the fun of the game go? He decided that it was best to be a little rougher with her! Sniffing her out, he found out that she was still a virgin!

_'Hell yeah! If she doesn't want to listen to my words that life is very important, then she will listen with her body!'_ he grinned outside, as he approached her taking slow steps and backing her till she hit the bed .

Pushing her on the bed, and bringing his mouth very close to hers, Jacob smirked as she visibly gulped when the bed cricked because of his large frame. Ripping off a peace of material the wolf boy made some kind of binding and rapped it around her wrists and then around the bed post, making it impossible for her to escape.

"Now... I know what your intentions are, but believe me... you will change those ideas of yours before this night ends!" he grinned again, licking a wet path from her jaw down her neck and back up.

Eating her moan and trying to suppress the need to pull him closer, Lauren turned her head to one side avoiding his wandering mouth. Knowing that she will do that, as a sensible cord vibrated in him, Jacob got up and ripped all her clothes off.

He didn't have time to be polite, he needed her to yell and scream to be taken by him. But first, she will have to pay.

Looking at her body up and down, biting his tongue to stifle a groan and a growl, Jacob watched as her chest rose and fell in the raged rhythm of her breathing. She was aroused by him, but she was still hurting. Bruises covered her body and some swelling indicated the places were some of her bones were broken.

_'So thats what she meant by being beaten all day long!'_ he tried to calm the flooding thoughts.

Kneeling between her open legs, inspecting her pussy and sniffing her again and again, Jacob licked one of his fingers, and without any warning pushed it deep within her.

Pumping at her core furiously, adding fingers as she moaned and bucked under him, he watched as she got redder and redder. When she was close to climaxing, he pulled his three fingers out as curses and protests came out of her swollen mouth.

Kissing her roughly, silencing her, Jacob started searching for something in the small cabinet right next to the bed.

Finding what he needed he pulled out a dildo with straps going out of it's rear. The straps had small clips at each end.

Swinging the toy in front of her eyes, Lauren gulped again.

"Are you sure you don't want to change your mind about your future? I mean, you can live with me for now on, or, I and my family can press charges against your father " he whispered.

Even if this was definitely the best deal she could cut, Lauren shook her head and turned her face from the boy. Hell no! she will never be his slave ! and a sex slave above all.

Smirking again and inserting the fake dick in her passage with brute force, making her arch her back from the bed, Jacob clipped her small moulds with the strange strings and roughly rubbed her clit, pinching and pulling at it as she started trashing and moaning louder and louder.

Watching her from the far edge of the bed, the boy palmed his dick through his trousers, as her cum glistered on her still parted legs. He wanted her bad and he wanted her now.

Gripping the toy and pulling it out of her opening, the wolf kissed her again, passion and want in feeling it.

"Ok... I will do.. what you.. want! Just... just fuck me already !" she moaned the last part, wanting to feel his heat, his body on top of hers.

Not letting go of the straps that were cutting at her wrists, Jacob pushed her legs apart, and looking one last time in her eyes, seeing only lust in them, rammed his cock way deep, covering her mouth with his.

That was definitely painful, but, as he started thrusting, deep and hard, faster and faster, the pain faded away and only pure bliss was left behind. Changing her moans to full screams, Lauren bucked her hips against his, as he got her closer and closer to the edge. Pinching and licking at her tits, Jacob felt her walls contract around his erection, and not long after he felt her relies he came too.

Panting and still fully shaded in her, Jacob bit at the bindings and turned on his back, with her on top.

"You should really consider next time what you really want ok?" he panted looking at her sleeping form.

"Sure sure.." she moaned slightly.

Three days after this incident, her father was killed by a loose animal as the chief of police said. Though she knew that Jacob was the one that protected her from her mad father, she never said a word.

But, just so you know why the boy acted like that : Lauren's father wanted to end her misery three days after she found the man of her dreams, and that using a gun. But he never got a chance to shoot her, and that's because of Jacob and, of course, Edward.

Well.. without the pain, where was the game of love now?


End file.
